3 Years Later
by AlexMcElwee
Summary: 3 years ago, Hinata Hyuga was banished for the suspected attempted murdering of her father and sister. But the Hokage made a loop hole. After 3 long years Hinata is back, and better than ever. But a certain blonde has also returned as well.
1. Heading Back

These stories are usually about Naruto. Well, not this one. My name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm a ninja. Well, at the moment you can put that as Rogue Ninja. But not for long.

The day was beautiful today, birds chirping, sun shining, the earth practically singing with happiness… to bad I was under attack. I blocked the blow of the giant man attacking me and activated my Byakugan all in one movement.

He had black intimidating eyes, and one of those smiles that said "I like trying to kill people!" He had black, greasy hair to about his shoulders, and had on raggedy clothing. Although one thing stood out, his headband. Cloud ninja. When I was still apart of the Hyuga clan, the head of the Cloud tried kidnapping me to obtain the power of my eyes, the Byakugan. And let's just say, I still hadn't gotten over it.

My opponent was big and powerful, but not the fastest or the smartest. I used that to my advantage. As he swung forward, I ducked underneath the blow and jabbed at his chakra points underneath his arm. One for each hand, then jumped up and slammed my knee into his chin and back handspringed out of harms way.

I watched his arm go slack, and his face become construed with anger as he tried moving his now immobile arm. He roared with anger, and came charging after me with his good arm. He really did want to die didn't he? As he came charging, I pumped chakra into my legs. Right before he smashed me like a pancake, I jumped up. Swinging my right leg, and smashing my foot into his face with all my might. I heard a snap and he fell like a log as I gracefully landed next to him…He was dead, I had snapped his neck with my kick. I walked away completely unfazed.

I checked my surroundings for any other enemies, having the Byakugan came in handy at times like these. I looked a mile in each direction, nothing. I was in the middle of the woods, it would be expected.

I went back over to the ninja and, well, I went through his stuff. He had a good amount of kunai and shuriken on , I found what I was truly looking for, money.

I needed some way to dispose over the body. I put my hand to my chin and thought. Eh, I didn't care where he went. The man looked to be about 200 pounds, so I could lift him with no problem. I picked up the slack body and dumped him into the fast moving river I was camped by. I watched as his clunky body drifted of into the early morning sun. Mornings like this are beautiful. Cause there's nothing like a good kill before breakfast right? I sighed and headed back to my camp.

"Tomorrow's the day," I said to myself. The day I get to return home, to Konoha.

3 years ago, I had been banished from Konoha by my so called family. Hanabi and I had started visiting each other after I had been banished from the Hyuga clan. She said she had missed her only sister and had no one to talk to. So every once in a while, she would come to see me and I would go and secretly visit her at the Hyuga compound. It was like a game to both of us. And one day I went to see Hanabi and found my father in her room beating her. Now since I had been kicked out of the family I had been training my ass off. And when he was about to bring his hand down once more to hit my sister, I jumped through the screen of her window. I grabbed his arm, and watched his surprised face as I knocked him through the screen door behind him and into the next room. My father, the coward he is ran straight to the police and twisted the story so it sounded like I jumped through the window and attacked him, obviously trying to murder him. And when asked why Hanabi was in the state she was, was because I threw her out of the room because she was in the way of my target. And somehow, the people of the city believed him. And I was supposed to be banished all my life.

But after my so called trial, the Hokage, Tsunade, called me to her office and asked me for my side of the story. She believed me, but told me she could not undo my sentencing. She could only shorten it, to 3 years. I took it, gratefully. Never being able to return home was a cruel punishment and I don't think I could have done it. But no one knew. Most people that knew I was banished thought I was banished for life. They didn't know about the Hokages generous deal. And I couldn't wait to see there faces, over the new Hinata.

I had grown a lot over the past 3 years. My confidence, I could say confidently, had gone up to about ¾ s of Narutos.

"Naruto," I said under my breath as a happy smile spread across my face.

I had grown physically, building muscle mass and strength. And my fighting style had improved immensely. After figuring out I had an affinity for the element water, I had worked to make the Gentle Fist style more flexible and fluid. Next to how stiff and rigid the technique was. I had enhanced my chakra control, making my own move using this control. So as you can see, a lot can change in a person over the course of three years. I had grown out of hiding behind those huge jackets like I used to. I now wore a light purple sleeveless shirt, with an outline of a dark purple fox printed on the back, with a black quarter length chain link shirt underneath for protection. And over the course of my three year travels I had discovered these great new pants called "Jeans" The black ones were the best. And I've been wearing them ever since. My hair was now put up most of the time, but when it was down it went to about the middle of my back. And now I've decided, change isn't the bad.

I eat breakfast, packed up my camp, and hit the road. Heading straight for Konoha. If I felt like running I could make it there by day break tomorrow. But I felt like walking. I hadn't been in this area for ages and id like to take in the sights. I remember this road like it was just yesterday that I was walking down it on my first mission with Kiba, Shino, and Kurenia Sensei. I slowly walked until nightfall. I didn't feel that up to building a camp tonight, so I slept up in a tree. I awoke to a cloudy morning. Probably going to rain soon. I went through my dag, and grabbed a hat. And I continued to walk. Today, my banishment was officially over.


	2. Guess Whos Back Back Again? Hinatas Back

After a few hours of walking in the dank morning, I could see the huge red gates approaching. My excitement started to rise as I got closer and closer to home. My excitement caused me to pick up the pace, and finally I was there. I stood one step away from Konoha, right outside the gates. And I took the step back into the city. I looked to the left and the same old guard booth was there to record what people entered and left the city. Then I heard the barking and that's when I was jumped by a giant ball of white.

I felt a wet tongue connect with my face as I was tackled to the ground.

One of the gate guards scrambled to his feet screaming,

"Akamaru! You don't just go off and attack random people!"

He pushed to dog off me, and offered me his hand.

"I'm sorry miss, are you hurt?" I swear to Kishi, I almost fainted seeing a familiar face. But I played it cool. Kiba looked no different. The same spiky brown hair, red lines on both his cheeks, and the same loud voice.

"It's OK," I responded. "Akamarus just happy to see me." I looked over at the big dog, and motioned for him to come over. He ran over, clearly very excited and I ran my hand down his, now very big head, and scratched between his ears. He flopped down onto his belly and I rubbed his belly. Then he got up and gave me a big old lick.

"Oh, I missed you to Akamaru. Haven't you gotten big. Are you a big old ninja dog now?" He gave me one more lick, then got up and faced Kiba. He was totally and utterly confused, looking at me like I had 4 heads.

"Anyway Kiba," I said, playing it cool. "Why are you on border patrol anyway?" He still looked totally lost, and then the sun came out. Finding no reason to wear a hat anymore I took it off and shoved it into my bag. I turned back to Kiba and I watched as his confused face turned from bewilderment to acknowledgment to a smile that stretched across his whole face. "Hinata?... HINATA!" And that's when I was tackled for the second time that day.

Kiba was now crying. Crying! At the sight of me. Apparently, after I had been banished 2 rumors went around because the cities council would tell no one the true story. One was that I ran away, and the other one was that I was killed in a random murder. He hadn't known which one to believe but after 3 years he had given up hope. After telling him what really happened, I almost had to hold him down so he wouldn't go and attack my father. Id asked him how he had been, he asked me how id been. And after an hour of talking to Kiba, I finally told him I had to leave.

"Kiba, I have to go tell the Hokage im back. I told her I would." He reluctantly let me go, but with a promise that I would find him later so they could talk more. Waving bye to Kiba, I walked down the main street of Konoha towards the Hokages tower. I looked all around, seeing what did change, what didn't change. I made it to the Hokages place without anyone recognizing me. I guess I really had changed. I didn't feel like waiting for the Hokages reception to let me in. So I went around back, walked up one of the walls and climbed in through a window that led into the hallway outside of the Hokages office. I just walked in like I owned the place, and I guess I walked in on the perfect moment. I watched the giant shuriken head straight towards the Hokages open window and in turn straight towards her neck. "Lady Hokage! Get down!" I screamed, running forward and tackling her to the ground. "Gosh, I leave and security falls to the ground."

I jumped up as the window got smashed open by our attempted murderer. I speed forward, activating my Byakugan. I aimed for the chakra points in is arms and shoulders pushing chakra into them to stop the flow and seal it. Hitting them perfectly, I watched his chakra stop flowing to his arms and watched them fall slack. Apparently, he wasn't very strong because he passed out from that attack. I turned back to the Hokage, who was giving me this look like ""WTF?" but I ignored it.

" Well, whoever sent that attack was not trying very hard." And the Hokages thanks for saving her life was, "Who are you?" I was feeling a bit cocky after saving her life, so I responded, "Shouldn't the all powerful Hokage know who I am?" Bowing, in a mocking way. She was still giving me a confused look so I decided to end her confusion. "Wow, I really did change over the course of 3 years. I am Hinata Hyuga Sir!" Lifting my hand and saluting her. The confusion lifted, and she smiled at me.

"Well welcome back Hinata."

After the Anbu took the unconscious man out of the room to interrogation, the Hokage turned towards me. "Well Hinata, how was your banishment?" Straight forward question, hum. "Straight down to business, OK." So I went through the past three years. Telling her about my training and improving my bravery and confidence. She stopped me when I brought that up.

"Did you model your confidence and bravery after Naruto hum?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet. Tapping my fingers together in a gesture I thought I had gotten past. The Hokage laughed, "No need to explain Hinata. Now about where you are going to live, report back here in 2 hours and ill have a place set up for you. And again, welcome back."

I bowed respectfully and started to back out of the room. "No thank you Lady Hokage, for giving me the opportunity to come back home." She smiled a kind smile, and I left the office.


	3. Um Im bad at titling chapters

Now I had 2 hours to kill, oh bad phrase for a ninja. I walked down the streets of Konoha, just wandering. Not really thinking about where I was going. When I looked up from my wandering, I found myself outside the Hyuga compound. Well, I thought, time to have some fun.

The compound was surrounded by a large wooden wall. Guarded by side branch members at the entrances. So basically, I jumped over the wall. No one saw me, and I have a feeling I wasn't detected. I had to think for a second but I stealthy headed towards the window that lead to Nejis room.

I grabbed the ledge above Nejis window, using my chakra to hang on. The windows blinds were shut, but it wasn't like Neji to sleep this late. I opened the window, and I heard voices inside.

"Come on Neji," said a familiar female voice.

"Tenten no, it would be dishonorable."

Seemed like an awkward moment to disrupt. Perfect. I pulled the blind back and said into the room, "Well this seems like an awkward moment to intervene. So whats up?"

Tenten and Neji both looked up at me, blushing and insanely confused. I hopped into the room, and leaned against the wall next to the window like id been there the whole time. That's when Neji activated his Byakugan and charged at me.

He sent his hand straight at my heart. I easily ducked under his attack and jumped lightly across the room. Neji was about to charge at me again, when Tenten stepped in his way.

" Neji stop," she said looking him straight in the eye.

She turned back to me, who was now leaning against the wall again.

"Boys can be so stupid some times." She said to me, shaking her head. Then her expression changed to one of happiness and her eyes watered. "Hinata, I thought you were dead."

She came towards me and gave me a bear hug. I hugged her back with all my might. Before I hadn't noticed how much I had missed my friends and family over the course of my banishment. But now that I was back, all the memories started to come back.

"Lady Hinata?" I heard Neji say from behind Tenten. I stepped away from her, and faced my cousin.

"Hey Neji, whats up?" I said, watching my cousins expression as he tried to figure out how to respond. "Its good to see your well, Lady Hinata." He responded, trying to stay formal. He stuck his hand out, like he wanted to shake my hand.

I walked over to him, and looked up into my cousins face. He looked older, more mature, but still the same old Neji. He stood the same way, all formal and straight. The same Neji. So for the first time today I was the one to hug someone. I hugged Neji like my life depended on it. He was family.

After my father disowned me and sent me to live with Kurenai Sensei, Neji was really the only family member that didn't hate me, well after the chunin exams of course after Naruto slapped some sense in to him. The only one I could see in public, the only one I could really go to without having to sneak around or avoid certain people. He had been sometime certain in my life and I had missed him dearly.

I felt Neji wrap his arms around me, and I felt so relieved that he had accepted me back into his life. "Lady Hinata, how? I..I.. No one knew what happened to you. I didn't know what to believe, what rumors were true. And after 3 years.. I .. I thought you were dead."

He seemed so confused, like his world had been turned up side down by the sight of me. So I told him what had actually happened. I didn't care if he would hate my family even more now. My father deserved the hate for what he had done. Screw him.

As I told him the full story, I watched his face evolve into a mask of rage. After I finished, he got up and started pacing. Ranting about getting Hanabi away from this, and how Hiashi should have been punished not me. It was actually quite interesting to see Neji in this state. All riled up. I told him to calm down, whats done is done and we cant change the past. I calmed him down with the help of Tenten, who until then I had forgotten was in the room.

I glanced up at the clock in Nejis room. I had been here for almost 2 hours. If I didn't leave now, I would be late for my meeting with the Hokage. After receiving more hugs from Tenten and Neji, I jumped out the window and headed back towards the Hokages office.

Little did I know, I wasn't the only one to arrive back today from a long trip.


	4. Update

Okay, I know you all hate me right now for not updating in a bazillion years. But I'm sorry to inform you that this story has to b put on hold for a bit. My laptop, which has about 3 or 4 more chapters of this story already written on it, broke. Its something about the charger port thingy broke off from the motherboard? Or something along those lines.

But I thought just to satisfy you a bit, ill give you a preview of what I remember from the next chapter.

Yes, Hinata and Naruto do finally reunite! Although ill warn you im not the best at writing romance ill try my best.

Get ready for some awkward moments, depressing realities, Hinata cracking jokes, and some possible flirting from Hinata. I'm pretty sure I didn't delete the flirting.

Oh and some other POV are going to be added. I got a comment about how you don't get the full story with first person. So the story will still be mainly told by Hinata as the main POV but I will add more of them from other characters to get a more diversified story line.

So again I apologize for my stupid computer problem and I hope I can get up more of the story to you guys soon because I really do like writing this. Hinatas my favorite character in the world so I promise I will do this!

BELIEVE IT!


	5. Who are you?

**AN: Hey guys, i'm sorry about the weird way this chapter was published before, I don't know what happened but I fixed it! and maybe now it won't be so annoying to read! **

The trip to the Hokages office was quick. I entered the same way I had before, again not feeling like dealing with the Hokages reception. I heard a loud voice coming from inside the room. I knocked twice, and the voice somewhat quieted.

"Come in," I heard in response and opened the door. I walked in, and there he was. Konohas number one knuckle head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone turned to look at me. Looks of confusion passed through all in the office, besides the Hokage. Standing in front of me was Naruto, with a new outfit. Black and orange, he couldn t get rid of that color could he?

There was his sensei, Kakashi, his eye gleaming as he seemingly drooled over an orange book in his hand. And Sakura, pink hair and everything. They all gave me looks of confusion. Obviously not knowing who I was. I could have fun with this.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Lady Hokage. I returned just like you asked." I said, bowing.

That's when Naruto chimed in, "Um, Baa-chan, whos this?"

Naruto POV

A girl entered the room. She had this, blue-black hair that looked so familiar. I just couldn t put my finger on it. Hum? She kinda reminded me of one of my classmates from the academy. Hum, she reminded me of Hinata-chan. But this couldn t be her, because this girl wasn t acting all weird or fainted yet. She was pretty. Wait, what! Okay, whatever. The girl looked over at me and smiled. Her eyes were a light lavender hue, with no pupils. Her eyes glinted with amusement as I looked at her with my trademark stupid/confused expression. Then the girl spoke.

"He hasn t changed much has he? "

She laughed at her own sentence, and her laugh sounded like the sound of bells chiming. It was beautiful .Wait! I don t know this person! I cant be crushing on them! If only I knew her . "Really, someone tell me who this is!" I practically screamed.

Hinata POV

"You idiot!" I heard Sakura scream, raising her slightly glowing fist.

"Why don't you introduce yourself! Don t just stand there being stupid."

Sakura went to throw her hand down, to slam a fist into Narutos head, when, on a whim, I rushed forward and caught her fist in mid air, before it could hit the blonde headed idiot. Sakuras dumb founded expression was priceless! I could feel my anger building as I starred down the pink haired girl.

"Well, you actually shouldn t be getting mad at him for being stupid. Seeing as you don t know who I am either."

I practically growled. Clenching my teeth at this stupid girl. I wasn t even wearing a disguise! I mean I understand Naruto not knowing who I was, he wasn t the brightest person ever, but Sakura? The supposed Kunoichi super star. Did I really look that different? I mean, I have the Byakugan! That was kinda hard to miss when it comes to appearance. Sakuras flabbergasted expression turned to anger as she tugged her hand from mine.

"Who are you, calling me stupid!" The annoying girl screamed." I don t even know you!"

I could see anger admitting from the girls eyes, but I didn t care. I never liked this girl, and I had a feeling I never would. I laughed, a cruel tone coming to my voice.

"Wow, you're a worse ninja then from when I left. I mean I can understand Naruto, but you? One of the supposed smartest ninja of our class."

I laughed again as Sakuras confused expression returned. She sputtered jibberish as she tried to compile a response. When finally she muttered something coherent.

"Who are you?"

I giggled harshly, and then bowed regally like I was meeting a king or something.

" My name is Hinata. Its nice- Wait, I already know you."

I turned my back to Sakura and faced Naruto, who had his jaw on the floor the whole time. "It's nice to see you again Naruto." I smiled kindly at the dumbfounded ninja.

All the malice I was feeling towards to the pink haired idiot went away as I looked at him. His confused expression was enough to make anyone giggle. So I did, giggling slightly into my hand. He raised a shaking hand to point at me.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?" He asked, apparently still needing clarification. I nodded, and the most shocking thing happened. Naruto rushed forward, and engulfed me in a hug. I was so shocked I didn t have time to react before he was pulling away awkwardly. I blushed slightly and looked down, oddly feeling the urge to faint.

"Wh-What was that for?" I said. Naruto looked to the floor sheepishly.

"For stopping Sakura from hitting me. It really does hurt."

And most of the tension dissolved from the room as everyone laughed, well besides Sakura that is.

"Now Hinata, about your housing situation. Ive found you an apartment, actually its in the same building as Narutos. I m assuming you would like to be reinstated as a ninja of Konoha?"

I nodded. She continued, "You will be reinstated as the level you left at. So you and Naruto are now the only 2 ninjas to still be Genin from your class." Naruto and I both slumped down, discouraged about still being Genin.

But, the Hokage said. "Lucky for you the Chunin Exams will begin in a month. Meaning you need to get all the requirements to participate in the exams before then."

Naruto and I both looked at each other and nodded looking confident and ready.

"Also, over the course you were both gone we had to reassign teams due to both your absences. Naruto, you will now be on a team with Hinata and we are going to find you a third member to fill the slot of Sasuke."

I looked over to Naruto and watched his face fall at the thought of Sasuke. I put my hand on his arm, for only a second. Just for support. He straightened back up and continued to listen to the Hokage. She rummaged in her right hand drawer and pulled out two things. A key to an apartment and an old headband. "Here," She said handing them both over to me. "I saved your headband from when you left. They were going to dispose of it, but I knew you were coming back so I saved it. And that key is to your apartment, so don't lose it."She said, settling back into her seat. "You have 2 hours to get ready. Then head down to Training Field Number 7 to be evaluated in whether or not you re both prepared to rejoin a team. Alright, dismissed!"

She said, releasing us from her office. Well, there was a long, Naruto filled day ahead of me.

"Soo, Naruto. What have you been up too?" I asked, trying to spark up a conversation between us as we walked to the apartment. "I've been training real hard with Pervy Sage. Can't believe I spent 3 years with that guy. I learned some great new techniques though. Ive gotten real strong, see?" He said, trying to show off by pulling up his sleeve and showing me his muscles.

"Yeah, you ve gotten real strong Naruto." I responded, pushing his arm out of my face.

"What about you?" He said, "What have you been doing? I mean I was expecting you to faint or something by now, what happened?" He asked looking at me with a questioning face.

"Well, I guess you could say I went on a trip too. I trained hard, trying to prove something to myself. That I wasn t a failure? Or that I deserved to come back? Something. And I got stronger, and my confidence got stronger. You actually helped me with that Naruto. You had so much confidence" I said, trailing off.

Getting slightly embarrassed about what I was saying. "Well," Naruto said, in his usual loud tone. "I got a lot of confidence to spare, so I can always share. "

Turning towards me, and giving me a big smile. I smiled back and we continued walking.

My new apartment turned out to be across the hall from Narutos. He lead me in, and even checked the place out for me. Apparently this wasn t the best part of town.

Naruto went back to his apartment to put away his stuff. I slumped my backpack off my shoulder and checked out my new place. It looked like Narutos. A hallway, a bed off to the left side of the room. A kitchen off in another room to the right and a bathroom. Simple, easy, I liked it. I was ten times better than moving around all the time and sleeping in the woods like I had been doing. So this was like heaven. I unpacked my bag quickly. Seeing as I only had the essentials on me. A extra change of clothing, money, my hat, and weapons. Then I went to find Naruto, who had finished unpacking too. His place was still the same mess it always was. Ramen everywhere, and you could barely see the floor.

"Hey Naruto, before we have to go to the training field you wanna go grab some ramen at Ichiraku?" Before I could even finish the sentence, Naruto had grabbed my arm and was pulling me out of the apartment towards the beloved Ramen restaurant. I'll take that as a yes then.

"RAMEN!"


	6. The Lone Wolf

"Oh Kishi! I missed this stuff!" Naruto yelled in pure bliss.

He had been slurping down bowl after bowl of ramen for the past 10 minutes. He must have eaten 5 bowls by now. I forgot how much this boy could eat! I laughed, and he turned his head, noodles coming out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"What?" He said, with a full mouth.

Which just caused me to laugh harder. He slurped up the ramen into his mouth and looked over at me. He didn't say anything, just looked. Looked like he was trying to remember something, or trying to figure something out. I looked down, feeling the weight of his stare on me.

Finally Naruto spoke, "Ya know, Hinata, we never really got to know each other back in the Academy days. We only really spoke during the Chunin Exams. And now were going to be on a team together. So lets get to know each other better. We're going to have to work together a lot now, so um tell me about your fighting style. People have tried explaining it to me before but.." He trailed off, basically saying he never understood it.

I explained it to him in a way only he could understand. He still didn't seem to get it, but it was Naruto he didn't have to.

"But actually, my fighting style is more flexible and brutal than the Hyugas." I said.

"Well how is that?" Naruto asked. "Well.." And that's what we talked about until we had to leave the ramen stand and head out to the training field.

It was approaching sunset when we arrived at the training field, the sun slowly dipping behind the high tree line. Wind blew slightly from the east, lightly.

I looked around, but found no one in sight, and neither did Naruto.

"Are we early or did we get the wrong field or something?" Naruto said to me, confusion in his voice.

"No I don't think-" Hinata said, being cut off as a familiar looking mask clad ninja appeared before them in a flurry of leaves.

"Kakashi sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned the man. He gave them his famous eye smile and responded,

"Well I'm here for 2 reasons actually. The first is to proctor your little test."

"And the other reason?" Naruto said, interupting.

"Well that is to proctor his test." Kakashi anwsered gesturing to a dark clad figure approaching them.

His hair was black as night, shaggy, reaching to about his shoulders. His bangs partially obscuring his face, but when they slightly moved you could see his eyes were black and slightly unforgiving. His outfit was much like Narutos but his was black with silver spikes slashing across his arms, over his shoulders, and towards the zipper of his jacket, which was slightly unzipped. Upon closer inspection you could see he was wearing black fingerless gloves on his hands. He had on black cargo pants with his ninja pouch attached to his right leg with silver binding. When he finally approached them you could see 3 jagged scars, resembling claw marks, running from the bottom right of his jaw and extending towards his left shoulder, but disepering into his jacket.

"So what am I doing here?" The new comer asked in a cool tone. Relaxing back into his position and crossing his arms.

"Naruto, Hinata, this is Kodoku Ookami and he is the newest and final member of your team."

Being curious of the new guy, Hinata looked him over once more.

"Like what you see beautiful?" Kodoku asked her, winking. Which caused Hinata to look to the ground blushing. It sparked an anger inside Naruto, he didn't know why he was angry, but he just knew he wasn't going to like this guy.

Hinata walked up to Kodoku and stuck out right hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kodoku, I'm Hinata."

As he took her hand and shook it he spoke,

"Well I wasn't guessing you were Naruto." He said chuckling at his own joke. "No last name gorgeous?"

That struck a nerve in Hinata as he eyes took on a hard glint.

"Nope," She said before taking a step back. Kodoku seemed curious about what just transpired but simply said,

"I'm sorry for what ever has happened between you and your family." You see, Kodoku can easily pick up on emotions, it's like a sixth sense for him, allowing himself to ease away from this conversation and approaching Naruto.

"So you must be Naruto," Kodoku said, sticking his hand out to the orange clad ninja. Naruto reluctantly shook his hand, being caught by Kodokus friendliness.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service," He said flashing a wide smile at the boy.

"Well then now that we've gotten past introductions," Kakashi spoke, breaking up their conversation.

"Here's your test."

**AN: Hey guys... ha ha ha... *dodges various pointy projectiles* well, I am very stuck on this story... but i've had this charecter planned to enter this story for some time now, i've got him all planned out I just... if you've got any ideas *cough*likewhatthetestshouldbe*cough* you should leave that in the comments. Oh and tell me if you like Kodoku! His name means Lone Wolf (hint on his charecters back story) Any way... leave some comments and I just might update 10 times faster than I did last time! **

**oh and if you want to know what Kodoku looks like go to my page, and there's a link there**

**it's not exact but I did a quick drawing to give you a glance, it's not very detailed yet cause his charecter ain't that detailed yet haha**

**And i'm sorry this is soooooo short but as I said I got stuck... anyway**

**Love Ya! **

**AlexMcElwee**


	7. The Bell Test

The test seemed simple enough in Hinatas mind. Get the bells, pass the test. Kakashi had explained the bell test to the team. Mainly to Hinata and Kodoku because they were unfamiliar with it. Hinata was confused to say the least. If there were only 2 bells how could each of them get one? When Kakashi finished his instructions , Naruto did something he always did. Charge straight at the opponent to try to beat them to a pulp. But was stopped when a black clad arm got in his way. He looked to his left and found Kodoku standing there with his arm extending in front of Naruto, smirking.

"He didn't say go yet." Kodoku said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Pulling his arm back to himself and looking to Hinata. "Ain't that right beautiful?" Hinata almost blushed again, not used to the constant compliments and just nodded. Anger lit inside Naruto like a Fourth of July fireworks show, and at seeing Hinata blush under this guys comments, glared daggers at the boy. Kodoku just stepped back and held his hands up in surrender to the blonde haired boy.

How was Naruto going to get along with him? He already seemed to get along with Hinata _just _fine. He sighed, knowing that he would have to get along with him if they were ever going be a succesful team but Naruto still felt this unknown anger towards him that he could not shake.

"So are you going to say 'Go' or not Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked in annoyance to the silver haired Jounin. Before responding Kakashi lifted his finger to point at the group and said,

"Remember, if you want to get the bells, you have to come at me with the intent to have till sunrise." Then, much to Narutos annoyance, he took out his famous orange book and began to read.

"Alright go," he said commencing the test.

Naruto gave a foxy grin, dropping down into his fighting stance before rushing Kakashi. But was stopped by someone picking him up by his collar and dragging him back to the tree line.

" ! I don't like to be man handled!" Naruto screamed as Kodoku dropped him to the ground at the edge of the forest in this training ground. "What was that for!" The orange clad ninja yelled at the boy from the ground.

"We need to gather information. You can't just go running into a battle without thinking. And he's actually giving us time to do so by reading that stupid perverted book!" Kodoku said, crossing his arms over his chest. " And from the way he basically only explained the test to Hinata and I, you've already taken this test before or a test similar to it. And we also don't know Kakashi as well as you do Naruto. Hinata and I would just be running in blind so we need intel!" The boy finished, a hard glint coming to his eyes at Naruto's inability to think ahead.

"I'll have to agree with Kodoku on this one." Hinata said, offering Naruto her hand to pull him up off the ground. "So tell us what you can about Kakashi." She said to him.

"Well," Naruto began. "He has the Sharingan..."

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field. Same place he was before, but seeing his students leave for the forest, one being dragged, sparked his curosity. He quickly made a shadow clone, and sent it to go and spy on the three some but keeping his eye on his book to keep away suspicion. What the clone was overhearing was sent back to him. The silver haired ninja was surprised to find them actually gathering information and making a plan. He smiled at that and continued to listen in until his clone took a kunai to the eye and poofed out of existence.

"Well, here it comes," Kakashi said to himself.

Being the most unknown fighter in their group, Kodoku was sent out for the frontal assault while Naruto and Hinata executed their plan. After doing away with Kakashi's spying clone, they changed up their plan a bit so that if the clone had heard anything about the plan he wouldn't know what hit him.

Kodoku flashed a smirk at Kakashi before appearing behind him and trying to deal a kick to his side. Kakashi just jumped back, still reading his book. Seeing that the Jounin still reading, Kodoku calmly walked up to the man.

"Going to give up already?" Kakashi said, his head still in his book.

"Nope, but I would appreciate some attention," Kodoku said, ripping the orange book out of the surprised ninjas hands and shoving it into his pocket. Using Kakashi's surprise, Kodoku sent a kick to the white haired ninjas side that sent him skidding back to the other side of the field. Anger flashed in Kakashi's eye, as he darkly glared at the new comer.

"No one. Steals. My. BOOK!" Kakashi screamed, dashing at Kodoku. Kodoku smirked as Kakashi sent a fist at his head. The black clad ninja just put his arms up in an X across his face, blocking the punch. Kakashi jumped back with a gasp, he hadn't hit skin, he had slammed his fist into metal. If it wasn't for his protective gloves he probably would have broken his hand. He was wearing arm bracers, why though?

Kodoku smirked at Kakashi's confused expression.

"So is this going to get serious now?" Kodoku said to the confused man. Keeping his arms in the X position, he funneled chakra into the bracers on his arms. Kodoku's smirk only got bigger as 3 chakra blades extended from the bracers. "Well let's go," he said, charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi ducked under the first swipe of the blades and tried to get a hit of his own on his stomach, but Kodoku just flipped over the arm. Taking a swipe at his head, Kakashi ducked, but saw pieces of hair falling to the ground.

"You cut my hair," Kakashi said, glaring up at the boy to find Naruto standing next to him.

"I think it's an improvment Kakashi sensei." Naruto said, flashing a big grin. Kodoku smirked at Naruto, withdrawing his chakra blades.

"Me too," he said. They smiled at each other, rushing towards Kakashi with a straight forward punch. Kakashi caught both the punches, but Naruto and Kodoku pushed him back.

"Kakashi sensei," Kakashi spun around to find Hinata in her Gentle Fist stance. "You're in range of my divination." The girl said before rushing towards Kakashi with her fists out. But before he could get hit by the deadly Hyuga technique he heard the jingling of bells and watched as Hinata jumped over him to stand next to Naruto and Kodoku who were holding the bells that used to hang from his belt.

"We win Kakashi!" Naruto said, holding up the bells with a huge smile covering his face.

Shocked at what just transpired he said, "Yes, I guess you do... good job." Giving the team an eye smile. "I'll go tell Tsunade." He said, departing in a swirl of leaves.

"Now!" Naruto said, turning to both his team mates. "CELEBRATORY RAMEN!"

"Naruto we just had ramen before we got here." Hinata pointed out. "Can't you wait till tomorrow?" She asked, this boy needed a better diet. Kodoku just watched the scene unfold, confused.

Naruto responded by looking at Hinata and yelling,

"I DID MY WAITING! THREE YEARS OF IT! WITH PERVY SAGE!"

Hinata and Kodoku chuckled giving into Naruto's ramen wishes.

"He's always this loud and weird isn't he?" Kodoku asked Hinata when they were out of Naruto's ear shot.

"Yep, better get used to it."

**AN: Well I hoped you guys liked that one. I do believe that was longer than most chapters. And yeah I did reference HP cause I was watching one of ABC Familys oh so many Harry Potter weekends last night. Hope you liked it! Leave me a comment, or an idea on where I should go with this. I am open for suggestions :) **

**Love, **

**AlexMcElwee**


End file.
